Conceal It, Don't Feel It
by IceQueenElsaOfArendelle
Summary: Elsa's earlier life reflects on who she became as she grew older. Anna never knew the truth and always wondered why her sister was shutting everyone out later in life. (A darker version of Frozen. Rater T for dark themes and possible abuse)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This isn't my first ever story, just my first Frozen story on this account. This story is rated T because of dark themes and other things that will happen in this story. This is basically my rendition on Frozen, only in a darker story. Without further ado.. heres the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen in any way**

* * *

Every good story starts with a good firm beginning. Our story begins with those four oh too familiar words…

Once upon a time in a kingdom known as Arendelle, a small miracle was born. On the coldest night of the shortest day of the year, Queen Idun of Arendelle went into labor. The nurses were called and her beloved husband, King Agdar was there by her side. After an agonizing three hours of giving birth, a princess with small tufts of golden hair was born. The child's parents named her Elsa and proclaimed that she will one day rule this kingdom. At long last, their prayers and hopes were answered and they were granted a healthy, beautiful baby girl.

Once the morning arose, the whole kingdom rejoiced when their beloved King and Queen came forth to present their long awaited princess. The festivities lasted for over a week and word spread near and far about the princess' birth. The King held a ball in his daughters honor and invited everyone, great and small. Kings, Dukes and Governors came forth to pay their respects to the King and Queen of Arendelle, as well as to lay their eyes on their new daughter.

Everything was now perfect in the kingdom and everyone was filled with a joyful heart. Sadly though as they say, all good things must come to an end.

Six months passed by and one day when Elsa's nurse went in to change her and bring her before her parents like she does everyday, she noticed something odd. It was nearing summer and the windows in the little princess's nursery were coated with a small frost that was shaped like little snowflakes. The room was also chilly and she swore she saw a small coat of snow on the ground. She didn't start taking concern in any of this that is until she leaned over the crib to pick up the baby. Elsa was letting out cute little giggles like she always did, but this time as she wiggled her arms around, small bursts of ice and snow appeared.

The nurse sent for the King and Queen at once and when they arrived, she told them of what was becoming of their child. There was old folk tales of children being born with certain gifts and powers, but such a thing hasn't happened in over a hundred years. The Queen thought of her daughter's powers as a beautiful gift, but the King had other ideas about it. He remained quiet as he watched his wife pick up their baby and twirled her around joyfully.

After that morning, the King charged his wife and the nurse that they should tell no one about their child's secret ability, else someone tries to kidnap her worse, try to have her murdered as a witch. After hearing the King's words, the Queen feared for her child's safety and ordered that an extra guard stand by the princess' door every night. The King on the other hand took to his study to read up on a book full of magic. There was no cure or remedy for cleansing powers out of someone, but any sort of magic could be controlled and hidden with practice.

Once the princess began walking and started to understand words, the King took her aside every day to read the chapter in the old magic book about concealing powers learning to control them. Elsa being less than a year old barely understood about what was going on with her and didn't know or notice her powers yet. She only nodded when her father spoke directly to her and nibbled on the bottom of her dress.

Everytime Adgar finished reading that certain chapter; he would hold his daughter up and look into her deep blue eyes, "Now Elsa," he spoke, "all great powers come with a price and a chance of danger happening. Remember, no matter what happens, you have to control yourself. Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show..."

The King and Queen watched as their baby girl grew up and at long last at age two, she started to understand her powers. She would do simple and cute things with it, make a small skating rink for her dolls, put ice in her pink lemonade or just make pretty patterns up her window. Elsa giggled gleefully one day when she made it snow on her bed and watched as the snow floated off the bed everytime she jumped up and down on it.

Though everything was about as normal as it could be in the castle, the King was still in doubt about his only child. He continued to try and hide her from as many people as he could and found himself scolding his daughter whenever she used her powers in vain an even tried to order her to stop using them. He always forgot she was only two and didn't quite know how to stop it, yet that didn't stop him from eyeing his daughter and watching her every move and use her powers when she thought no one was looking.

Adgar knew that his child's powers would only grow stronger as she got older, and that worried him greatly. Especially when he learned his wife was once again with child. He secretly prayed that their next child would turn out normal and without powers and that Elsa would never do anything to hurt their new baby. He knew his wife worried about him because of all the time he spent in his study and how he wouldn't always tell her what he was up to, but he was doing this for hers and their future baby. At this point in time, he didn't care if their new child were a prince or mother princess, just as long as he or she didn't have powers..

* * *

**That's the end of the Prologue. Anna of course is born in the next chapter and thats when our story really begins. Maybe its just me but, in the movie I felt like Elsa and Anna's father was a hard man and Elsa seemed afraid of him. Hopefully this story will explain a bit of my thoughts on it.. Anyway, any comments? I'd love to hear them. I'll post the next chapter real soon.**


	2. Baby Sister

**Thanks for some positive feedback guys it's very much appreciated. I had a bit of time this evening (and inspiration from listening to Frozen soundtrack) and typed up the next chapter. Elsa is now three in here in case you're wondering...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney**

* * *

Elsa awoke to the sunshine peeking in through her window. She sat up in her bed and looked around curiously, usually her nurse was here right before dawn to get her dressed up to dine with her parents. She got herself out of bed all by herself and went straight over to the window. She looked out at the mountains that were already covered in green grass and leaves from the upcoming summer weather. She put her hands on he windowsill and let out a soft giggle when she made some small frost appear on the glass.

The winter went by way too fast for Elsa, for some reason she loved the cold weather. Her nurse always forced her to dress up warmly, but eventually Elsa makes her way out of the coat, gloves and hat so that she's only in her dress and boots. She could play out in the snow for hours, making snowmen and snow angels. She even made a pretty ice sculpture that looked like her parents in the snow. She was so pleased with it that she called both of her parents out to see it. Her mother was delighted, but to his dismay her father ended up scolding her once again. Which caused both of her parents to quarrel with each other. In the end, Elsa's father stormed inside, leaving her mother looking rather unhappy. She'll never forget what her mother told her before turning to go inside,

"Remember Elsa, your power is a gift. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise or try to control you. Do you understand my child?"

Though Elsa didn't fully understand, she gave the Queen a nod, "Yes mother…"

Elsa heard her door start to open and she quickly backed away from the window. Her nurse Rachel came rushing in, "Goodness child," the older woman spoke, "why are you still in your night gown? Let's get you dressed and in to see your mother. Today is a special day."

Elsa frowned in confusion when she heard Rachel's words. She watched as the older woman took out a small blue dress for her to wear, "What's so special about today? Is it my birthday already?" the confused child asked.

"My winter child your birthday is long passed," Rachel said as she shook her head and got the child undressed, "no my dear, but it's someone else's birthday today. Your dear mother, the Queen has given birth to a little baby girl this morning."

Elsa's eyes widened in excitement and began hopping around a bit, "The baby's here? I have a baby sister now?"

"Elsa!" Rachel sighed and caught the little girl so she could button her dress up, "You're as spry as a little jumping bean in the beginning of Spring. Yes your baby sister arrived early this morning and you've been summoned in to meet her. Now hold still so I can untangle your hair."

Elsa did as she was told impatiently as Rachel combed through her messy hair. When her parents told her of the god news, Elsa was overjoyed. She imagined all the fun she would have with her new little baby brother or sister. She would show and share her power with her sister and when she's old enough, they'll build snowmen together and go sled riding down the hills. At last she'll have a playmate and won't be alone anymore.

Once Rachel was done, Elsa took off running down the hall ignoring Rachel's shouts of protests and how princesses shouldn't run. Once she reached her parent's room and caught her breath, she slowly opened up the door. She saw the large bed in the middle of the room and caught sight of her mother sitting in bed, holding a small bundle in her arms.

When Idun saw her older daughter peek in, she smiled and motioned her in, "Come here Elsa, I want you to meet someone."

Elsa walked into the room shyly and approached her mother's bed. She was allowed to hop up and looked at the blanket in her mother's arms. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a tiny person with tufts of reddish hair sticking out in the Queen's arms.

"Mother," Elsa spoke softly, "Is this my new baby sister?"

Idun smiled adoringly and put a hand on her eldest daughter's head, "Yes my sweetling, and her name is Anna."

"Anna," Elsa said her sister's name softly, "hello Anna I'm your older sister Elsa and we're going to have a lot of fun together."

The Queen smiled at how well Elsa was getting along with Anna and watched as her daughter reached to hold her hand. That's when her husband walked back in and gasped, "Elsa!"

Both Elsa and Idun looked up in shock when Agdar suddenly stormed over, picked Elsa up and placed her on the floor. He knelt down to be head to head with her, "Young lady you be very careful with your sister. You're not to go near her without your mother or I nearby. Am I understood?"

"Agdar!" Idun said, surprised and displeased by her husbands actions, "That's no way to treat Elsa, your own daughter! She would never hurt Anna!"

"I can't take that chance my dear," Agdar spoke a bit coldly to his wife, "Elsa has a power that's too dangerous for her to be around the baby alone." He looked back at Elsa with a stern look, "Promise me Elsa." He repeated.

Elsa looked at her father's eyes and looked down at her feet, "Yes father I promise." She said a bit meekly.

"Good," Agdar said as he stood up, "Now go find Rachel it's time for your lessons."

Elsa remembered to curtsy properly before leaving the room. As she closed the door, the poor child felt tears in her eyes. Her father always treated her like she was some soft of monster that would destroy everything that she came in contact with. She didn't quite understand why, she was a good girl who always did as she was told.

She let out a quiet sniffle and made a small vow to herself. She would prove to her father that she is a good girl. She would always do as she was told even if she didn't want to and would never on her life, hurt her sister.

"I'll be good…" Elsa muttered softly as she walked off to find her nurse, "I'll be the good girl you want me to be father."

* * *

**And that's that for tonight. Any comments? Love to hear them. Thanks for reading**


	3. Getting Lost

**Hello guys. Thanks for some of the positive feedback. In this chapter Elsa is 5 and Anna is 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney**

* * *

A couple of years flew by and the kingdom couldn't be happier. Their beloved King and Queen had two beautiful daughters and the Queen was expecting another child once again. Everyone predicted that the next child would be a healthy little boy. At long last Arendelle would have not only a Prince but also an heir to the throne.

Idun stepped out from behind the gates with her husband and children to greet the people and accept their congratulations. Her lower belly was showing slightly from underneath her dress, but her smile never faded for one bit. For the first time in a long time, everything felt so right. Agdar was acting like he used to before Elsa was born, smiling and holding her hand, even occasionally kissing her on the cheek. Today she truly did feel like a Queen.

Elsa followed behind her parents, holding Anna's hand as they walked through the streets. She was excited about today because her father had set her in charge of her little sister. She was to hold her hand wherever they went and keep a good eye on her to make sure she didn't get lost. It was a great responsibility and Elsa was determined to show her father that she could handle it. It would be an easier job if Anna weren't always trying to pull away to stop and look at every little interesting thing they passed by.

As they all passed by a small stand that was selling sweets, Anna let out a small whine and tugged on her sister's hand, "Elsie! I wanna get a treat!" She said as she pointed at the stand.

Elsa shook her head and gave Anna a small smile, "Sorry Anna we have to stay close to Mama and Papa. We'll have plenty of sweets when we go home."

"Aw but I want one now!" Anna protested and gave her older sister the best pout she could muster up, "Please Elsie?"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister's face but shook her head, "Stop that or your face will stay that way."

"I'll stop when we stop to go buy some sweets." Anna argued with her, "Look they have chocolate."

Elsa stopped walking a brief second to turn and look. Sure enough, they had some smooth milk chocolate on a stick, Elsa's favorite treat in the whole wide world. She licked her lips hungrily and shook her head, "I'm sorry Anna but I didn't bring any money with me to buy you some chocolate."

Anna pouted once more but then gave her sister a hopeful look, "Can we at least go and look then?"

Elsa sighed and looked up to see her parents had stopped walking and were currently talking to a small crowd of people. An idea came into her mind, surely she could bring Anna over to the stand, look at the candy real quick then walk back. They won't be out of sight anyway. She looked at her younger sister and gave her a smile, "Alright Anna we'll go take a quick peek."

Anna squealed in excitement and led her sister back over to the stand. Elsa held Anna's hand tightly as the two of them gazed at all the different kinds of chocolate. They both took a quick smell and hummed in unison, "Mmmm chocolate!" They looked at each other and laughed lightly.

The kind man who was selling all of the different kind of candies ended up giving each of the princess's a small piece of chocolate. Anna squealed excitedly while Elsa curtsied respectfully and thanked the man. She pulled Anna's hand gently to head back to where their parents were. That's when she frowned; the groups of people were still standing in the same spot but their parents weren't in sight.

Anna was nibbling on her chocolate hungrily and looked up at Elsa with a smile, "Elsie where did mama and papa go?"

"Uh…" Elsa thought quickly and came up with something, not wanting to scare her sister, "they're waiting for us at the edge of the kingdom. They're hiding from us and we have to go and find them."

She was relieved when Anna's eyes widened and she smiled wide, "Let's go find them!"

Elsa nodded eagerly and began leading her sister through the crowded streets. For Anna's sake, Elsa stayed calm and quiet, keeping an eye out for either their parents or any of the royal guards. She knew they couldn't have gotten too far and were probably waiting somewhere nearby for them. Along the way, Anna started up a game of 'I spy'. Elsa played in order to take her mind off the fact that she didn't know exactly where they were and how they were going to get back.

Time seemed to pass by and still there was no sign of anyone familiar. Anna kept getting distracted and wanted to go and play with some of the village children, so Elsa kept having to stop and get her to focus, wasting more time.

She began to almost lose hope as she noticed how late it was becoming. She led Anna to a bench and sat down with her. Anna watched as her sister buried her face into her hands and frowned softly, "What's wrong Elsie?" she asked while nuzzling her head on her shoulder.

Elsa looked down at her younger sister and gave her a small smile, "Nothing Anna, I'm just a bit tired is all."

Anna furrowed her brows up and looked around a bit, "Where's Mama and Papa? Why haven't we found them yet?"

"We'll find them Anna," Elsa reassured her sister, "they just keep hiding further and further away from us."

Anna let out a soft huff and looked down at her feet dangling on the edge of the bench, "I'm hungry now Elsie, I wanna go home."

Elsa sighed softly and looked at her sister with a small frown on her face, "So do I, we'll go home very soon I promise."

Before Anna could say something again, the two girls heard their names being called out through a crowd, "Princess Anna! Princess Elsa!"

Elsa's eyes widened when she heard some of the guards calling out their names and stood up quickly, "Come on Anna! Everyone's looking for us!"

Both girls took off running towards the direction of the voices that were calling their names. Elsa caught sight of the royal guards flags and led Anna over in that direction.

The captain of the guard caught sight of the two girls and ran over to them, "Princess's! Your parents have been worried about you two. Let's get you both back to the castle."

Elsa and Anna allowed themselves to be pushed in between four guards as protection and followed them all towards the castle. Elsa felt so relieved to be found and hoped their parents wouldn't be too upset about them wandering off.

Once they reached the gates, Anna ran ahead to where their parents were waiting for them. Idun scooped her youngest daughter up right away and hugged her close, "My daughters I was so worried about you!"

Elsa went running to approach their parents as well, but suddenly stopped when she saw the look on their father's face. Agdar glared at his eldest daughter and walked towards her, "Elsa! You were instructed to keep a close eye on your sister and to not wander off!"

Elsa looked a little worried and found herself looking down at her feet, "I-I'm sorry Papa… Anna wanted to look at the chocolate so I took her in to see the candy stand. We barely left your side honest-"

"There's no excuses!" the King snapped, "your sister could've been seriously hurt or worse!"

"Agdar," Idun spoke softly to her husband, "perhaps you're being a little too harsh on her-"

"She disobeyed me Idun!" Agdar spoke in a booming voice; "She put her sister's life in danger and must be punished!"

Elsa's eyes widened and didn't have time to react as her father grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. She didn't resist and looked back at her mother, who was following behind and holding an exhausted Anna in her arms.

"Agdar," Idun spoke as she walked behind her husband and Elsa, "she's only five years old."

"Then it's about time she learned some respect." Agdar snapped again at his wife as he brought Elsa to hers and Anna's room.

He opened up the door and nearly threw the young girl in there. Elsa nearly stumbled to the ground and held her throbbing arm as she looked up at her angry father, "Elsa," Agdar spoke sternly, "you must learn that every action has a consequence. It's a blessing that nothing happened to Anna today because of your carelessness. As punishment, you will have no dinner and are confined to your room for the rest of the day. Am I clear?"

Elsa felt her lip quiver and went to try and speak up for herself, but her father closed the door before she could say anything. The child walked over to her bed and looked down at her hands sadly. Her own Papa didn't seem to have any concern about her or her feelings. She honestly didn't mean to wander off and get them lost, and she would never intentionally bring any harm on her own sister.

A small frosty patch began to form on the sheets of her bed as she felt tears in her eyes. Today was the day that she wanted to prove to her father at last that she could handle herself and look after her sister. Now that chance is gone and she has let down her Papa.

Some time passed before the door started to open up slowly. Elsa looked over with a tearful look and watched as her mother came in with a small tray of food. Idun looked at her daughter and sighed sadly before setting the food down on the table, "Come here sweetie." She said softly as she opened up her arms to Elsa.

The small girl climbed off the bed and went over to her mother's warm embrace. Elsa had warm tears running down her pale cheeks, "Mama why does Papa hate me?" she asked softly.

Idun frowned softly and pulled back just bit to look at her eldest daughters face, "My dear Elsa your father does not hate you. He was just very worried about the two of you."

Elsa shook her head, "He wasn't worried about me, just Anna. Mama why am I so different?" she asked, referring to her powers.

"Well," Idun brought her daughter close to her chest again, "some people are very special and are granted certain gifts. Your particular gift could be used one day to make something amazing."

"What's so amazing about making ice and snow though?" Elsa asked as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Let's see," Idun smiled lightly, "people love the snow to make snowmen and snow forts, and they love the ice to skate on and to look at the pretty ice cycles that hang off of their roofs. Your gift is beautiful Elsa, it may be hard to see now but someday you'll understand."

Elsa nodded her head, though she didn't quite understand everything her mother was saying.

"Now what do you think about getting something in that small stomach of yours?" Idun said as she playfully poked her daughter's stomach, making the young girl giggle, lightly "afterwards I'll get you ready for bed, bring Anna in and read you both a story before bed. How does that sound?"

Elsa gave her mother a small smile, hugging her one last time before sitting back up on her bed. As her mother brought over her dinner, she tried to get her father's angry and displeased look out of her mind. She never wanted to disappoint her father ever again.

* * *

**Poor Elsie, getting the short end of the stick :( hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Any comments? Please share I'd love to hear them. Until next time then x**


	4. Disaster

**Thank you to everyone who is still bearing with me on this story. The girls are about the same age in here as they were in the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney**

* * *

After the events that took place that day, Elsa began being very careful about not drawing any attention to herself in front of her father. Ever since she and Anna had gotten lost, she could feel his eyes on her. He took her aside more frequently to read the same passage in the magic book that he has been reading to her for the past few years now. Every evening, Elsa would recite the words he wanted to hear each time he was done,

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

She didn't quite get the point of hiding her powers. Her mother had told her that they were a gift that should be shared; yet her father seems to think the complete opposite about them. The young girl felt a bit torn when it came to hiding and using her powers so to make everyone happy, she used them in secret.

She had introduced them to Anna unintentionally one night. Elsa was letting it snow on her bed in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep and didn't know Anna was watching her the entire time. The next morning, Anna jumped on Elsa's bed and said,

"Do the magic!"

Elsa woke up with a start and looked at her sister with a shocked look, "Wh-What?"

Anna giggled cutely and shook her older sister gently, "Do the magic that you were doing last night Elise!"

Elsa's eyes widened and she sat straight up, "You saw me Anna?"

"Duh!" Anna rolled her eyes before jumping again, "come on, come on, come on pretty please?"

Elsa sighed a bit, knowing her sister wouldn't stop until she got her way, "Okay Anna calm down. But you got to promise me one thing, you won't tell Mama or Papa that you know about this okay? It'll be our little secret."

Anna's eyes widened at the thought of sharing a secret so important with her older sister, "I wont Elsie, I won't! Now please, please, please, show me the magic!"

Elsa chuckled and sat up in bed. She bit her lip lightly and began swirling her hands around until a small glowing blue orb could be seen. She let it go up in the air and it exploded into bits of ice and snow. Anna let out a squeal and started running around in circles as she caught the snow on her skin and even her tongue.

"This is so cool!" Anna laughed as she continued running around.

Elsa couldn't help but smile wider when she saw how happy her sister was. Who knew her magic could make someone so excited and happy?

From that day on, Elsa used most of hers and Anna's playtime to play in the snow that she could create in their room. All afternoon they would spend their time sledding, making snow angels, throwing snowballs and building snowmen. Elsa was so delighted to have someone in her life that actually seemed to appreciate her powers and thought they were cool. That just made her realized that maybe having this gift wasn't a so bad a thing after all.

About a week after introducing Anna to her powers, both Elsa and Anna were with their parents one night. Anna sat on her fathers lap while he read to her and Elsa sat by her mother's feet while getting her hair braided. When the story was finished, Anna looked up at Agdar, "Papa when will the winter be here?"

The king smiled at his daughter, "In a few more months, my little princess."

"Why is it so far away?" Anna pouted her lip and looked out the window.

"There's a time and place for everything Anna," Idun said from where she was sitting, "a time for summer and a time for winter. Have patience little one."

Anna looked up at the window and looked at her father again, "Papa why can't Elsa just stand outside and make it snow all the time?"

Elsa's eyes widened when she heard what her sister just said and turned her head quickly, "Anna!"

Anna looked at Elsa and suddenly remembered the secret, "Oh oops!"

Agdar looked over at his eldest daughter and snapped at her, "You showed your sister your powers? After I told you specifically to conceal them?"

"Agdar," Idun spoke up quickly, "don't blow this out of proportion!"

"Papa I didn't mean to!" Elsa said quickly, "She saw me playing around with some snowflakes in the middle of he night and begged me to show her again!"

"So your little sisters orders overthrow your fathers?" Agdar boomed at her while standing up, setting Anna down on her feet first.

Idun stood up quickly while supporting her large belly, "Darling please don't be this way she-"

"You stay out of this woman!" Agdar snapped and walked closer. "She disobeyed me and must be punished!"

Elsa got up and stood by her mother, looking terrified at her father, "Papa I didn't mean to I'm sorry!"

Idun put her hands on Elsa protectively; "You will not lay a finger on your daughter Agdar. Not while I am standing here."

Elsa clung to her mother's skirt, feeling even more scared as she listened to her parents start to argue with each other. Her fear grew into much more than what she was used to, making the room grow cold and the windows start to ice up. Her mind started to grow a bit fuzzy and soon her parent's voices sounded like a far away echo. The world seemed to begin to swirl around quickly for an eternity. But as quickly as that started, it ended.

Elsa's eyes shot open when she heard someone scream and she looked back, seeing her mother clinging to her large belly, which was now covered in snow and ice. The young girl's eyes widened and she was suddenly shoved aside by her father, who caught his wife before she could fall to the ground.

"Idun!" the king said worriedly before picking her up and quickly walked out, "Help! Someone help my wife! Please!"

Elsa watched with wide and teary eyes as Agdar carried Idun out of the room to seek out some help. She didn't mean to hurt her mother, she didn't even remember ever releasing her powers.

Anna was suddenly at her side, "Elsie what's wrong with Mama?"

Elsa let out a shaky sigh, "I-I don't know Anna, but maybe we should go to our room until Papa or Mama calls for us."

Anna nodded meekly and allowed Elsa to take her hand and lead her back to their room. Once there, Anna sat on the ground and played silently with her dolls while Elsa sat by the window and looked out it, silent tears running down her face.

Hours went by and no one came to fetch either of the girls. Eventually Elsa helped her younger sister into bed and watched her fall asleep. The young girl sat in her own bed silently, unable to sleep.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened up and Rachel walked in. The nurse was surprised to still see the young girl awake, "Elsa my princess, why are you still awake?"

Elsa swallowed and looked at her nurse with sad eyes, "Is Mama going to be okay?"

Rachel froze in place for a moment and let out a soft sigh before walking closer, "Oh my sweet child, your mother is going to be just fine."

Elsa felt the huge knot in her chest grow looser as she breathed out in relief. She then caught sight of Rachel's small frown and knew something else was wrong, "Rachel… why do you still look so sad?"

The poor young nurse debated on whether she should tell the poor young girl what the king had instructed her to say. She cleared her throat and spoke softly, "Elsa your mother is going to be just fine, but the little Prince that was growing in her belly and any other future prince's or princess's…" she was choked off with a sob.

Elsa's heart suddenly sank and she looked down at her sheets, knowing full well what Rachel was saying. She had killed the little brother that was growing inside her mother; she had taken away an innocent life. The young princess burst into tears and cried loudly into her hands. She felt Rachel try to put her arms around her and ease her, but she felt no comfort at all.

* * *

**It haunts me why the King and Queen had never tried for a son, seeing as that is what most royal couples do. Produce a son to carry on the family line.. **

**Any comments? I'd love to hear them. Thank's for reading x.**


End file.
